Wasuremono (Something Forgotten)
by chubbyichigo
Summary: "Semuanya telah terlambat dan aku tidak mengharapkan kesempatan kedua karena akulah yang meninggalkannya." (gomen bad summary (シ - - )シ) warnings inside. EDITED


Title: わすれもの (something forgotten)

Author: Chubbyichigo

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Urahara Kisuke

Warnings: AU, Typos, OOC (over. maybe but you know how Ichigo is when he is depressed), OC, Angst

Summary: "Semuanya telah terlambat dan aku tidak mengharapkan kesempatan kedua karena akulah yang meninggalkannya." (gomen bad summary (シ- -)シ)

Note: This is my first time writing Bleach, Happy birthday Wintersia! YEAH! ini angst. Ahahah (^～^) Tapi jangan marah ya... aku banyak bikin sifat karakter yang beda jauh. Semoga kau sukaa~ (｡･｀ω´･｡)

.

.

Jalan masih sama seperti pada saat ia meninggalkan kota itu. Dia menyukainya, ketika kuncup-kuncup sakura di sepanjang jalan mulai mekar, menyambut musim semi dengan indahnya. Disitu, adalah taman favoritnya dulu, dan masih taman favoritnya sekarang. Cuaca mulai semakin hangat dan hangat setiap harinya, seakan menjadi ramah padanya karena kondisinya yang sekarang.

Angin berhembus kencang, ketika dia berjalan mendekati sebuah danau kecil yang dulu merupakan tempatnya kencan. Topi yang dikenakannya jatuh, dan memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye terang. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, dan memakainya kembali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _scarf_ menerpa wajahnya. Lelaki itu menggeram dan mengambil _scarf_ yang menutupi wajahnya yang memakai masker. Sebuah _scarf_ pink rajutan dengan motif kelinci putih berada di tangannya . Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pemilik _scarf_ itu. Tetapi dia tidak melihat siapapun. Mungkin _scarf_ itu diterbangkan oleh angin. Dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan _scarf_ itu. Siapatahu nanti dia bertemu dengan pemilik _scarf_ itu.

Pria itu mulai berjalan lagi sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya dan memperburuk demam yang dimilikinya. _scarf_ itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang pernah dibuatkan kekasihnya dulu. Pada saat Desember 6 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan kota itu, kekasihnya memberikan sebuah _scarf_ rajutannya. Tetapi _scarf_ itu tidak serapi dengan _scarf_ yang ditemukannya. Kekasihnya dulu adalah seorang gadis yang ceroboh, yang tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan wanita dengan benar. Dulu dia masih belajar bagaimana untuk menjadi wanita yang baik ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk putus dengannya dan meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang ia menyesalinya.

Danau kecil itu juga masih sama seperti dulu. Keadaan sepi disana menciptakan suasana yang merilekskan . Warna airnya bercampur dengan sinar matahari yang bercahaya. Sinar matahari yang hangat membuatnya ingin berada disana sebentar. Dia lalu duduk disebuah bangku taman, memori-memori masa lalunya terbayang di pelupuk mata. Danau dihadapannya seperti menjadi saksi betapa bahagianya hubungan yang dulu ia jalin. Tapi… yeah… dia menggutuk dirinya sendiri untuk pergi.

Dirinya hampir tertidur ketika ia mendengar suara ranting diinjak. Ia lalu menoleh kearah asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil memakai _coat_ berwarna pink sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil melihat kesegala arah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ano… apa ini punyamu?" lelaki itu memperlihatkan _scarf_ yang ditemukannya tadi pada gadis itu.

"Ah! Iya! Itu punyaku!" gadis itu mendekati lelaki itu sambil terihat senang. Ia mengambil _scarf_ yang diperlihatkan lelaki itu padanya.

Lelaki itu terkejut. Wajah gadis kecil dihadapannya mengingatkannya pada wajah seseorang yang dulu dekat dengannya. "Rukia…"

Gadis kecil itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Lelaki itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi gadis kecil. "Apakah kau tahu Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ekspresi gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi bingung dengan cepat. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu Mamaku-" dengan cepat gadis itu menutup mulutnya.

"Rukia Kuchiki adalah … ibumu?"

.

.

_(flashback - 6 tahun yang lalu)_

Ichigo membalik halaman majalah sport yang dibelinya kemarin. Ia sedang duduk di kursinya yang berada dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo menoleh ke gadis tersebut, dia adalah manager klub sepak bola yang diikutinya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Urahara-sensei menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ke ruang klub." Manager itu menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalnya yang tidak gatal. "Ruang klub?"

Manager itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ck. Menyebalkan. Apa aku membuat masalah?"

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab manager itu sambil mengikuti Ichigo.

Orihime menoleh ke belakang dan menatap gadis berambut hitam yang duduk disana. "Rukia… kau lihat itu?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ditulisnya. "Eh? Apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang berulang kali, kalau si manager itu berbahaya!" Orihime membetulkan posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Rukia dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"Sudahlah Orihime… Ichigo sudah bilang padaku, dia hanya manager klubnya." Rukia melanjutkan catatannya.

Orihime memukul dahinya sambil menghela napas. "Aku heran apa kau ini gadis remaja yang normal atau bukan…"

Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Eh?"

"Kau tahu? Biasanya gadis remaja normal itu merasa khawatir kalau pacar mereka berada didekat gadis cantik… tapi… kau?" Orihime mengeleng tidak habis pikir.

Rukia menaruh penanya diatas buku catatannya dan menatap Orihime. "Oke! Aku memang bukan gadis remaja yang normal. Aku tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa bersih-bersih, aku juga selalu tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan wanita dengan benar!"

"Rukia…" Orihime terdiam sesaat. "Jangan marah dong…"

Rukia mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya sebelum melanjutkan catatannya. "Aku nggak marah kok."

Orihime menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Bohong."

"Memang." Ucap Rukia Pendek.

"Maaf~ Ngomong-ngomong kau membuatkan Ichigo _scarf_ ya?" Orihime tersenyum simpul. Rukia memberikan ekspresi 'bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu'. "Aku melihatnya saat kau membuka tasmu tadi."

Rukia tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. "aku akan memberikannya hari ini sebelum musim dingin semakin dingin."

.

.

Di ruang klub, saat Ichigo memasuki ruangan itu, Urahara sensei sedang duduk disebuah kursi. Mukanya terlihat serius.

"Urahara-san, muka seriusmu yang seperti itu membuatku kesal." Ucap Ichigo sambil menutup kembali pintu ruang klub. "Ada apa?"

Urahara sensei tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari dimana klub menyimpan data pentingnya disana, mengambil sebuah amplop, lalu menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Ha? Apa ini?" Ichigo memerhatikan amplop dihadapannya yang tertera nama sebuah tempat di luar negri.

"Baca saja" jawab Urahara sensei pendek.

Ichigo membaca surat itu. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang memegang surat itu setelah selesai membaca dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Aku… dapat beasiswa?"

Urahara sensei tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan bangga. Dari balik topinya yang menutupi matanya, matanya berkilat senang. "Selamat! Sepertinya pada pertandingan musim panas kemarin, seorang direktur sebuah sekolah sekolah internasional tertarik pada permainanmu!"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Aku nggak percaya!"

"Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk menjadi atlet sepak bola semakin besar! Sebaiknya kau terima kesempatan ini Ichigo!" ucap Urahara sensei sambil membetulkan letak topinya.

"Tapi sensei…"

.

.

_(end of flashback)_

"Rukia Kuchiki adalah… ibumu?" Ulang lelaki itu. "Siapa ayahmu? Dan dimana mereka?"

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepala. "Papa dan Mama melarangku untuk bicara dengan orang asing. Walaupun Paman telah membantuku, tetapi Paman tetap orang asing."

"Namaku Kurosaki, teman lama dari Rukia Kuchiki, ibumu. Sekarang kau bisa memberitahuku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Gadis kecil itu menggeleng lebih keras.

Ichigo tersenyum pahit dibalik maskernya. Kekeras kepalaan gadis kecil dihadapannya ini pasti didapatkannya dari gen Rukia. Dan _scarf_ yang dimiliki gadis itu pastinya buatan Rukia juga. Jadi sekarang Rukia sudah punya keluarganya sendiri.

Seorang suami dan seorang anak perempuan yang menyayanginya. Dilihat dari tinggi gadis kecil dihadapannya, Ichigo menyimpulkan umurnya sekitar 5 tahun. Mungkin tak lama setelah dia meninggalkan Rukia, Rukia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan menikah dengan orang lain di umurnya yang masih muda. Rasanya sangat sakit untuk membayangkannya. Tapi Ichigo tahu ini kenyataan.

"Kau gadis yang keras kepala. Orang tuamu pasti bangga terhadapmu." Ichigo tersenyum dari balik maskerya.

"Ya. Mereka menyayangiku, dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mama dan Papa mengajariku bagaimana menjadi anak yang baik." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi sekarang… Dimana mereka? Apakah kau sendirian di taman ini?" Tanya Ichigo.

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Mama dan Papa membawaku kemari untuk berjalan-jalan. Tetapi ketika aku berlari untuk mengejar tupai, tiba-tiba angin nakal menerbangkan _scarf_-ku, dan… aku tidak tahu dimana ini sekarang." Gadis kecil itu melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Gadis kecil ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Rukia. Rukia punya kepercayaan diri yang sama dengannya. Selalu percaya diri pada saat apapun. Itu salah satu kelebihannya yanag membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi sekarang dia milik orang lain.

"Ingin aku untuk menolongmu?" Tawar Ichigo.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terimakasih. Mama meberitahuku untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan orang asing."

Ichigo tertawa. "Tetapi kau akan tersesat jika mencari mereka sendirian."

"Aku akan menunggu mereka disini. Aku yakin mereka akan mencariku, karena mereka menyayangiku. Dan Papa bilang, ketika aku tersesat, aku hanya perlu diam ditempat, dan mereka pasti akan menemukanku." Gadis itu duduk disebelah Ichigo.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai orangtuamu datang. Aku juga ingin bertemu mereka." Ichigo menarik napas dengan berat.

Gadis itu menatap Ichigo degan mata menyipit. "Apakah Paman mau menemui mereka untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Papa juga?"

"Eh?"

"Kemanapun kami pergi, orang-orang selalu mendekati kami dan meminta tanda tangan Papa, atau foto dengannya." Gadis itu menghembuskan napas.

Sekarang Ichigo mendapat petunjuk bahwa Rukia menikah dengan seseorang yang terkenal. Yeah, Rukia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia multitalented. Orang yang paling jenius dan tercantik yang ia pernah temui. Dan Ichigo tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Seorang atlit sepakbola gagal yang telah mencampakkannya tidak pantas baginya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu ibumu dan ayahmu." Ichigo memperjelas pernyataan sebelumnya.

"Ayah dan ibuku? Mereka adalah the best parents and couple ever. Mama sangat cantik dan Papa juga sangat tampan. Hehe."

"Yeah, ibumu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat." Ichigo membenarkan gadis kecil itu.

"Betul kan? Papa pernah bilang dia adalah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. Karena telah mendapatkan Mama dan juga aku." Gadis kecil itu tampak sangat bahagia saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ichigo menghela napas sekali lagi dan menunduk. Dia setuju dengan setiap pernyataan gadis kecil disampingnya. Ayahnya pasti yang paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkan Rukia. Jika dia tidak meninggalkan Rukia untuk mendapatkan beasiswa olahraga 6 tahun yang lalu, mungkin dia akan menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Ichigo pernah berfikir bahwa keberuntungan terbesarnya adalah ketika gurunya memberitahunya bahwa dia mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk lebih fokus dalam sepak bola. Putus dengan Rukia, dan meninggalkannya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat sekarang? Dia kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Dan lagi kesempatan untuk menjadi atlit sepakbola pro karena dia mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kakinya patah. Dan memberikan efek permanen pada kakinya yang membuatnya tidak dapat bermain seperti semula. Mustahil bagi Ichigo untuk menjadi pemain bola lagi dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Ah! Dan Mama juga pernah bilang hal yang sama. Dia bilang dia adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki Papa dan aku." Kali ini gadis itu menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ichigo semakin merasakan pahit itu lagi, sekarang dia benar-benar ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa Rukia seharusnya mencintai dirinya. Seharusnya. Ichigo menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia sangat mencintai suaminya dan keluarganya. Dan… Ichigo tahu dengan benar bahwa dia bukan bagian dari hidup Rukia lagi.

Ichigo membetulkan letak maskernya. "Ibumu sangat menyayangi ayahmu ya…"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia pun terus bercerita dengan semangat. "tentu saja. Mereka sangat mesra setiap hari, dan Papa sangat menyayangi Mama. Dia bahkan memakan masakan gosong Mama! Setelah itu Papa sakit perut dan dia menggerutu tiada henti. Tapi dia masih tersenyum pada Mama, saat Mama tidak melihat Papa sedang memperhatikannya. Lalu Mama mecoba setiap hari untuk memasak dengan benar, dan sekarang Mama bisa membuatkanku bekal setiap hari."

Ichigo merasa kecemburuan dihatinya semakin besar. Dia merasa iri untuk lelaki itu yang bisa membuat Rukia mencoba yang terbaik hanya untuk memasakkannya sesuatu. Dia sangat mengetahuinya, Rukia tidak bisa memasak. Dia bahkan selalu menolak ketika Ichigo memintanya membuatkannya bekal. Tetapi sekarang, kelihatannya cinta yang dimiliki Rukia terhadap suaminya lebih besar dari cinta Rukia terhadapnya dulu.

"Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi secantik Mama dan menjadi seorang aktor seperti Papa."

Ichigo terdiam sebentar memikirkan apa yang dimaksud gadis kecil ini padanya. "… Papamu seorang aktor ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Yep. Dia sangat terkenal. Itu mengapa dia selalu sibuk setiap hari. Tetapi Papa sering pulang sebelum malam supaya masih bisa bermain denganku!"

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. "Hm… begitu ya, jadi kau ingin menjadi artis terkenal seperti dia ya?"

"Tentu saja! Papa juga bilang kalau aku punya bakat sebagai aktris, dan punya potensi untuk menjadi yang terkenal karena aku putrinya!" Gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menggapai mimpimu untuk menjadi aktris, gadis kecil." Ichigo tersenyum sambil memberikan jari jempolnya keatas.

"Terima kasih Paman. Bagaimana denganmu Paman? Dimana Bibi?"

Ichigo terbatuk sebentar lalu tersenyum pahit dibalik maskernya. "Hm… dengarkan." Ichigo menarik napas dalam sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku seharusnya punya seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjadi 'Bibi' yang kau maksud sekarang. Aku masih mencintainya hingga sekarang. Sangat. Tetapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu lagi padanya. Semuanya telah terlambat dan aku tidak mengharapkan kesempatan kedua karena akulah yang meninggalkannya, dan dia sekarang bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku pikir… itu yang terbaik untuknya. Dia memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku… haha… abaikan perkataanku tadi gadis kecil. Aku tahu hal ini terlalu bodoh untuk diceritakan pada siapa saja tapi-"

"Ini berbeda!" potong Gadis kecil itu sambil cemberut dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

Ichigo menoleh ke gadis kecil itu untuk melihat wajahnya. "Eh? Apa?"

Gadis kecil itu duduk kembali. "Ini berbeda dengan apa yang Mama katakan padaku, paman." Kali ini dia menatap Ichigo. "Mama memberitahuku sesuatu ketika aku bertengkar dengan Sara-chan dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau menjadi temannya lagi. Tetapi setelah itu, aku sadar aku masih ingin menjadi temannya karena dia sangaat baik kepadaku. Mama bilang, kalau semua orang itu memiliki kesempatan kedua, termasuk aku yang masih punya kesempatan kedua untuk berteman dengan Sara lagi. Selama aku benar-benar bertekad, dan benar-benar ingin mencoba untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, sesuatu yang hebat akan menungguku. Dan itu sama sekali tidak terlambat untuk minta maaf pada Sara. Mama bilang, jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sara lagi dan aku belum mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakana kepadanya, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang paling kusesali seumur hidupku. Dan karena itu, aku bisa minta maaf pada Sara dan kami menjadi sahabat lagi!" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum hangat.

Ichigo menunduk. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis kecil ini menembus hatinya dengan keras. Mengingatkannya betapa inginnya dia mengatakan 'I love You' dan 'Maaf' pada Rukia. Dia benar-benar ingin Rukia tahu bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintainya, walaupun dia telah mencintai orang lain. Tetapi masih dapatkah dirinya mengatakan hal itu ketika Rukia telah memiliki seorang suami bahkan seorang anak perempuan? Bukankah itu sudah terlambat? Tapi jika itu belum terlambat, Ichigo benar-benar ingin mendapatkan kesempatan kedua itu.

"Ah! Tupai yang tadi!" Gadis itu berteriak dan berdiri. Dia melihat kesebuah pohon sambil menunjuk di salah satu rantingnya. "Tunggu aku!" gadis itu berlari mengejar tupai itu dengan cepat.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Ichigo berdiri dan hendak mengejar gadis itu ketika tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus kembali dan membuatnya terbatuk. "Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba anginnya jadi kuat begini?" keluhnya. "Ah! Anaknya Rukia!" Ichigo hendak menyusul gadis kecil tadi, tapi gadis itu sekarang tidak terlihat lagi. "ck! Kemana dia?"

Tetapi ketika Ichigo baru akan mengambil langkah lagi, tiba-tiba sesuatu menerpa kepalanya dari belakang. Ichigo menggeram sekali lagi dan mengambil benda yang menerpanya. Kali ini _scarf_ yang berbeda. Matanya membesar karena tahu dengan benar siapa pemilik _scarf_ itu. Ditangannya adalah _scarf_ yang diberikannya pada seorang gadis. _Scarf_ buatan tangan yang dikembalikannya pada gadis yang memberinya 6 tahun lalu.

"Maaaf!" Ichigo mendengar suara seorang wanita, dan suara langkahnya yang berlari menuju arahnya. Ichigo hanya bisa berdiri terdiam tanpa berbalik. Sekarang Ichigo bisa mendengar suara napas terengah-engah wanita itu. "Hhh… maaf… hhh angin menerbangkan _scarf_ku dan menerpamu kan?"

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berbalik dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkannya. Ichigo melihat ekspresi kaget dari wanita itu saat wanita itu bisa melihat wajahnya. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Wajahnya masih sama. Dia wanita yang dulu sangat dicintainya.

"Ichigo…" Kata wanita itu dengan matanya yang melebar. Ichigo menatapnya dan wanita itu membalas tatapannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Rukia. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ichigo berpura-pura tidak terlihat senang. Wanita dihadapannya bukan lagi miliknya, dan dia tidak boleh terlihat senang karena bertemu dengannya kembali.

"Aku… baik. Dan… bagaimana dengan…mu?" jawab Rukia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang aku merasa tidak terlalu sehat. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku agak demam yang membuatku harus memakai masker." Ichigo mencoba berbicara normal, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Suasana diam yang awkward menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. "Dan kau harus memakai _scarf_ ini lagi sebelum kau sakit. Sekarang masih dingin disini ne." Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. Dan memakaikan _scarf_ itu disekeliling leher Rukia. "Pertama, _Scarf_ putrimu yang menerpaku. Sekarang milikmu. Dan ah, kau harus mengejarnya sebelum terlambat! Dia mengejar seekor tupai dan-"

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya dengan cemberut di wajahnya. "Putriku?" Ichigo memberikan tatapan bingung. Apakah dia lupa dengan anak perempuannya sendiri?

"Ya. Anak perempuanmu. Seorang gadis kecil dengan coat dan _scarf_ pink."

"Kau membuatku takut, Ichigo. Aku tidak punya anak perempuan! Aku bahkan belum menikah!" kali ini Rukia yang menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung.

Ichigo hanya bisa berkedip. Dia tahu dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. "Tapi dia bilang kau adalah ibunya! Dan gadis itu sangar mirip dan mengingatkanku padamu!" Ichigo bersih keras.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinnya. "Mungkin kau salah dengar. Bagaiman aku bisa punya anak sebelum aku menikah?"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Dia yakin gadis kecil tadi mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah ibunya. "Lalu siapa gadis kecil tadi? Argh! kupikir aku akan gila sekarang."Ichigo menggerutu lagi. Lalu dia menyadari hal yang seharusnya dia sadari sedaritadi. "Eh, Katamu kau belum menikah?"

Rukia menghela napas. "Aku belum." dan Ichigo tahu dia tidak berbohong.

"Kenapa?" Sesuatu seperti akan meledak di dalam diri Ichigo saat dia mendengar jawabannya.

Rukia menatap ichigo sebentar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menghela napas. "Karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk masih mencintai seseorang yang telah meninggalkaku."

Seiring dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar dari bibir Rukia, kalimat-kalimat yang ia dengar sebelumnya dikatakan oleh gadis kecil itu padanya, sekarang mengalir di pikirannya. Dan Ichigo tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat! Semuanya belum terlambat baginya!

Ichigo menarik napas. "Rukia… maafkan aku karena aku bodoh dan meninggalkanmu… Rukia… tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua supaya aku bisa memberimu kebahagiaan. Itu akan jadi kesempatan terakhirku! Jadi apabila kau merasa aku telah mengecewakanmu lagi atau melukaimu, kau bisa langsung mencampakkanku dan-"

Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia mendekatkan wajahnnya ke Ichigo. Ichigo dengan tidak sadar menutup kedua matanya. Sesaat Ichigo mengira Rukia akan menciumnya, tapi… satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik… tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan ketika Ichigo hendak membuka kedua matanya, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo terdiam. Ia tidak berani membuka matanya sampai sebuah isakan didengarnya. Ketika membuka matanya, Rukia sedang menangis.

Ichigo memberanikan diri mengatakan sesuatu. "Apakah ini artinya aku tidak mendapat kesempatan kedua darimu? Aku tahu, aku hanyalah atlet sepak bola gagal yang sudah mencampakkan dan meninggalkanmu." Ichigo mencoba tertawa. "Haha… terimakasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku-"

"I love you." Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

Ichigo tercengang sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyum bahagia pada Rukia. "I love you." Ia meraih kedua tangan Rukia dan mengenggamnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

8 tahun kemudian

.

"Hey! Diamana Yui?" Rukia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku taman.

"Yui? Dia berlari kesana untuk menangkap seekor tupai." Ichigo menunjuk kesebuah arah.

Rukia tertawa ringan. "Anak itu sangat hiperaktif. Aku harap Yui tidak pergi terlalu lama untuk mengejarnya. Aku khawatir dia akan tersesat…" Rukia mulai panik.

"Aku akan mencarinya jiga dia tidak kembali dalam 15 menit. Lagipula walaupun dia punya tubuh yang kecil seperti anak TK, dia sudah berumur 7 tahun. Jangan khawatir berlebihan Rukia. Kita akan menunggu disini, jadi jika dia kembali, dia akan menemukan kita." Ichigo menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, memberi sinyal pada Rukia untuk duduk disampingnya.

Rukia mengangguk dan duduk disana. "Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kita bertemu kembali ya…" Rukia menepuk-nepuk kedua lututnya. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena kau memberiku kesempatan kedua, bahkan bersedia menjadi istriku." Ichigo menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Rukia membalas senyuman Ichigo. "Haha. Kau mengharapkannya bukan? Semua orang mengharapkan kesempatan kedua dan jika aku tidak memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kehormatan untuk bisa menjadi istri aktor terkenal~"

Ichigo tertawa.

Tidak lama setelah mereka menikah, Ichigo secara kebetulan mengikuti casting sebuah drama bertema geng yankee karena salah memasuki ruangan. Dan di samasekali tidak mengira dia akan lolos audisi itu. Setelah drama itu selesai tayang di televisi, Ichigo mendapat permintaan iklan dari beberapa perusahaan, dan pada akhirnya ia mendapat peran lain di beberapa produksi film dan drama. Semakin banyak drama dan film yang Ia bintangi membuatnya menjadi terkenal. Hal yang sangat mengejutkan ini mengingatkan Ichigo pada kata-kata gadis kecil itu sebelumnya. Ichigo menyadari bakatnya yang lain. Acting. Hidupnya berubah, ia mendapat pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, dan memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan. Keluarga yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya semenjak dulu.

Ichigo dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu menunggu putri mereka dengan mengobrol dan mengingat kenangan mereka. Betapa indahnya takdir yang datang ke kehidupan mereka. Takdir yang membuat mereka berdua dapat bertemu lagi, menikah, dan memiliki seorang anak yang cantik. Seiring dengan pertumbuhan anak itu, secara diam-diam Ichigo sangat yakin bahwa gadis kecil yang ditemuinya di taman ini dulu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anaknya sejak dulu.

"Ah! Mama!" Seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan senyuman lebar. Ichigo dan Rukia secara serentak menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara itu, dan menemukan anak mereka sedang berlari ke arah mereka sekarang.

Ketika putrinya berhenti dihadapannya, Rukia mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kemana kau pergi tadi Yui?"

"Aku sedang mengejar seekor tupai ketika tiba-tiba angin nakal menerbangkan _scarf_ yang mama buat, lalu aku mengejarnya untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Yui mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku taman diantara Mama dan Papanya. "Dan seorang Paman menemukan _scarf_ku! Dia bilang dia teman lama mama. Lalu kami mengobrol sebentar."

Rukia menatap Yui dengan tatapan bingung dan panik. "Eh? Temanku? Siapa? Dan kau bicara dengan orang asing? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing."

Yui memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh kearah Ichigo dan menatap Papanya dengan tatapan serius, lalu menghadap Mamanya lagi. "Tapi… dia tidak seperti orang asing Mama. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi matanya kelihatan seperti mata Papa. Dan dia juga sangat baik. Tapi kupikir Paman itu sedang dalam masalah. Lalu aku memberitahunya nasihat yang Mama dan Papa berikan padaku. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja… tapi ketika angin nakal berhembus lagi aku tidak bisa menemukan Paman itu lagi…" Yui memberikan tatapan sedih pada Mamanya.

"Jangan Khawatir. Paman itu menggunakan saran yang Yui berikan padanya sebaik mungkin, dan sekarang dia sudah bersatu dengan bibi yang dia sebutkan, dan sedang bersamanya sekarang. Dia sangat berterimakasih padamu untuk telah mengingatkannya apa yang harus dia lakukan." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala Yui.

Yui menatap Papanya dengan tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana Papa bisa tahu?"

Ichigo memberikan senyum misterius pada putrinya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir putrinya. "Itu rahasia."

.

.

.

END

.

.

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN NNNNNN! *AUTHOR SUJUD* Saia salah ngepost…. Kemaren sya ngepost yang UN-EDITED and UN-BETAED Version…. Maafkan saya…. Maaf… kesalahan teknis karena ada dua file sama, beda isi. Mohon pengertiannya. M(_ _)M

Mungkin ada yang heran kenapa Yui nggak kaget pas dia tahu nama keluarga Ichigo sama dengan marga dia? Jawabannya karena setelah saya selidiki, di jepang itu banyak keluarga yang namanya sama, seperti Yamada, Yamashita, Shimazaki. Itu kenapa di jepang biasanya banyak orang salah sangka karena kesamaan nama.

Thanks buat blackwind1001! *CHUUUU*

Lagi seneng banget gara-gara suami saya (NEWS' Masuda Takahisa) sama uke nyah (baca: tegomass) ngeluarin single yang 'tentang gue banget' dengan title Neko Chudoku (pas saya cari artinya dikamus…. Kucing sedang meracun… LOL) untuk ulang tahun saya… Happynya gak ilang-ilang gawaat~~ (=ｘェｘ=)

Saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang masih belajar, maukah kalian kasih review untuk membantu saya 'menyempurnakan' EYD atau entah apa aja untuk tulisan saya yang akan datang? (=^･ω･^=)

Bashing juga saya terima kok… hehehe

Dan….. terimakasih banget uda mau bacaaa~! (^･o･^)ﾉ" sampai jumpa lain kali~


End file.
